Teaching me
by Shakespearenarutostyle
Summary: Looking for the good in bad and watching for the bad in good is what made Sakura Haruno who she is today. She had her husband to thank for that. DAY 7


Two days too late, but what the heck?

**Author: Shakespearnarutostyle  
Summary: Looking for the good in bad and watching for the bad in good is what made Sakura Haruno who she is today. She had her husband to thank for that.  
Rating: T for slight mention of sex and miscarriage.  
Prompt: Teacher  
Warning: it's a bit sad, minimum dialogue.**

* * *

Sasuke's departure from leaf was a sad event, one that left many scars and wounds in its wake, mental scars that will forever haunt the dreams and thoughts of the remaining members of team 7; and wounds that time cannot heal. While it was all that, it was also a teaching experience, one that made his teammates the wonderful Ninjas that they are today. And Sakura thought, that out of all three, she was the one that learned the most.

When she was twelve and she was begging him to stay, tears overflowing from her emerald eyes, Sasuke taught her that love is so much more than silly crushes and that unrequited love hurts the most. At the same age, when she was sitting beside an unconscious and battered Naruto, she had learned to work for what she wants.

When they were fifteen, his cold taciturn demeanor, showed her that people change, friends can become your enemies and it is up to you to bring them back from the dark side.

A few months later, she realized that the term 'tough love' never made more sense as she readied herself to end the life of the person she loved the most.

When she was trying with all her might to stop loving him, she knew that first loves are always the most genuine and also the hardest to forget.

When the war started she hoped to god that they would not face on the battlefield, because, while she matured into a strong kunoichi, she was not nearly strong enough to hurt him, and her futile attempt months ago, was a onetime thing.

When the army, lead by Madara, crept up on the Shinobi army fear dominated her body. As Sasuke joined their side claiming to have finally understood his brother's principles, she smiled, because courage is not the absence of fear. Courage is facing the world despite those fears, and she was ready for anything, just like her teammates were.

As she watched the blond idiot that she has come to recognize as her best friends, and beloved combine forces to fight off the enemy, side by side, she knew for certain that sometimes the best thing you can do is have faith in those you love.

Sasuke taught her that yes; from time to time it is best to lay your emotions aside. She would have never managed to bring him back from his near dead state otherwise.

She slapped him after the Kages decided against executing him and then she hugged him, because, the mind gets angry but the heart still cares.

Her belief in change was once again renewed when he awkwardly apologized for what he's done to _her. _The old her would have squealed and guffawed, but she was mature yet still forgiving and she just smiled shaking her head.

The day he asked her out, after only 9 months of his return, she learned to expect the unexpected.

As they crab walked into a beautiful relationship, she recognized that she cannot keep her promise to teach him about love since she was still learning herself.

Love never burned hotter in her veins than the day they first made love. It was awkward, clumsy, sometimes rushed, but it was beautiful because she loved him and she acquired the ability to see the love in his eyes.

She stopped pushing Sasuke into moving on since she understood that no matter how hard she loved him, she'll never comprehend the magnitude of his pain. So she allowed him his own pace and stepped aside. The journey to heal was his to make.

Watching him propose to her through a blurry film of tears, with his mother's ring, it was clear that he was almost at the end of his journey.

If there was one thing she learned the day she dressed in white, it was that life, no matter how hard, wasn't always painful. At the end of that dark tunnel, there was light, ironically, Sasuke was her light.

And now, as she sat on the windowsill hugging herself, she grasped the greatest of lessons, a lesson for which all the other lessons were but preparation. Still nursing a heartbreak from the miscarriage of their first baby, it dawned on her that sometimes good things aren't good for you, and bad things aren't always all bad. Perhaps, there's a reason for the loss of her unborn child. In this cruel world, the only grip to sanity is faith.

Strong arms wound around her, pulling her to the unmistakable heat of her husband, lover and, unbeknownst to him, her teacher.

"Still sad?" his whisper tickled her ear.

She turned in his embrace to face him and said, "Just a bit."

Scars and wounds are an unavoidable part of the shinobi life, some injuries are red and angry, they are visible and easy to heal, others are hidden, you feel the pain they cause, however, to find them, to heal them, you have to delve into your soul and reach parts that only you know, that only you can mend, only then will you be able to let people in. Looking for the good in bad and watching for the bad in good is what made Sakura Haruno who she is today. She had her husband to thank for that.

* * *

Review please


End file.
